Shiki- The Lost Clan
by Yaoifangirl999
Summary: What if Natsuno had a twin? What if they never knew their parents? What if they ran away? What secret are they hiding? Do they know this 'secret? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Damn, first story and its Shiki? Please tell me if it's good. PS Nea is MY character. There will be swearing.**

**Summary: What is Natsuno had a twin? What if they met Toshio, earlier? What if they knew Tatsumi and the other shiki? What secret are they hiding?**

Chapter 1: Satoba

She was running, glimpsing behind them. She knew they were chasing them, but why? She just wanted it to stop. She screamed out; "Leave us alone! What did we ever do to you?!" But she kept running, making sure that her twin was beside her. "I doubt they will tell us anything, Nea." Chuckled her brother, Natsuno. "Well, at least I tried!" Nea, spat out. "Well there's a forest around here, we could lose them there." Whispered Natsuno. "Fine. Where is it?" Snarled Nea. "Two blocks away. Don't worry, after we lose them we'll find a place to live, away from them." Sighed Natsuno.

"I hope so." Mumbled Nea. "We're here." Spoke Natsuno, smilimg to Nea. "Time to lose these assholes?" "Why not?" "Let's go!" Suddenly they pushed forward, losing there trackers. "Shit. They're faster than I thought." Signed a young-ish man, with bright yellow eyes. His companion was silent. "We better get back, right?" asked the man. His companion nodded then spoke "We don't know where they are going but we will find them." She spoke with a gentle yet firm voice. "Yeah. Mistress is going to be mad. Best go and tell her the bad news, eh?" he chuckled out.

"Well, do you think they're gone?" Questioned Nea. "I think so, Nea. Best to find a way to get to a city or village, quickly." Natsuno told Nea, in a monotone. "Guess you're right. Best to find a place to sleep, we have to find a new home." Chuckled Nea. They fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning, Nea and Natsuno woke in a … where were they? "What the … How are we in a bloody house?!" Screamed Nea, panicking. "Wow! Please calm down!" "What the fuck?!" "Who the hell said that?!" "Please stop, you'll reopen your wounds!" Nea and Natsuno stopped at that. "Wounds?" they said, confused. "What, you never heard of the word 'wounds'? Where the hell were you for the last century?!" said a man, who had brown hair and kind brown eyes, "you're not going to panic, right?" "Depends. Are you going to try and attack us? Or are you going to keep your distance." "Your right. I am going to keep my distance. May I ask your names? My name is Toshio Ozaki. The priest is Seishin." Toshio said, keeping his hands raised, incase the twins fought. "You can call us Yuuki or Koide." Sneered Nea. "May we know your first names?" asked Seishin. "Natsuno. My sister is named Nea." "Please do not use our real names, if those assholes decide to come 'here', wherever here is, they will ask. Right now I don't think either of us will be able to physically fight them." "Our village will help you, that dear Yuuki and Koide, they will do." Smiled Seishin. "Oh, goody." Muttered Nea, and slapping her hand against her head.

**And that's the end for Chap 1!**

**Please tell me how I went!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I must be on a roll! I forgot to do this in the other chap! Oopsy. Well I don't/wouldn't ever own Shiki. If I did Nea and Seishin would be together with Sunako as their child! Oh, and Toshio and Natsuno would be together! Also the characters may seem OOC (Out Of Character), well they need to be! But sadly, I don't. Oh well on with the story! **

'…' **thinking or Natsuno or Nea speaking to each other in their minds**

"…" **Talking**

**Date: 15/02/2014**

**Chapter 2: What are we going to do?**

"Oh god, no! No, no, no, no! I am not going out there!" Raved Nea, her shiny purple hair flying all over the place. Violet eyes wide with rage, and fear. "Please just once, Nea! You don't have to see all of the villagers!" Begged Seishin and Toshio. 'Nea, after we meet the villagers, how about we find a relaxing place? Anyway we need to meet them. How else are we going to identify them? Or how are they going to identify us, when we are in trouble?' Questioned Natsuno, violet eyes, pleading with her. "Fine. But only a few, at one time!" She said, tone saying that it wasn't fine. "Thank you." "Best the important people first, like nurses." Mused Toshio.

"I hate you." Mumbled Nea, pouting. 'How many times is she going to say that?' thought Seishin, "It's alright, we are nearly done." "Alright. But I still hate you." "Please stop saying that." "What? 'I hate you'?" "Yes." "Fine. Asshole." "Hmm. What do we do with you?" asked Seishin. "Oh, I don't know. Hmm. What are you going to do to us?" Nea questioned, sarcasm thick in her voice. "You both look pale, want to go into the shade?" asked Toshio. "Yes please!" said Nea, also answering for her brother. Toshio started to lead them to a shade-ish looking space, that wasn't very far from the middle of the village. "Where are we anyway?" questioned Nea, curiosity in her voice. "You are in Satoba, a small village." Answered Toshio.

Nea smiling to Natsuno said, "A small village, eh? Cool." While Toshio was talking, they had arrived at the shaded spot. Nea, silently, sat down. She patted a place next to her and her brother silently sat down, next to her. "You two are like ghosts. Silent but deadly." Mused Seishin. "Oh? How so?" questioned Nea, "and can you please sit? We must not be the only ones feeling tired." "Alright. You win, we'll sit." Chucked Toshio. Nea smiled and said, "Finally! You sat! For more than two seconds! Win!" Seishin raised one of his eyebrows at her. "What? You know it's true! He hardy sits for less than a minute!" Natsuno looking at her whispered, "He has work. It just so happens that he is a doctor." "Huh? He's a doctor?" Nea blinked, surprised. "Well, better get going. Come, I'll show you where the clinic is." Toshio said. Nea and Natsuno got up and went after him, not noticing the yellow eyes that where following them. "Found ya, little brats."

"Wow! This place is huge!" Exclaimed Nea, wonder in her voice. "It isn't that big. The clinic is a small house, compared to a hospital." Explained Toshio. "Really? Amazing. Let's go outside!" "Alright, it's time for sunset, anyway." "Sunset? We never seen a 'sunset' before." Deadpanned Natsuno. "You haven't? Damn, where were you for all your life?" "In a underground cage!" "What?! A underground cage? Why?!" "I don't know! The idiots just chucked us in there!" exploded Nea. "Wow. You two are going out and watching a sunset!" Ordered Toshio. "Geez. O.K let's go!" said Nea, dragging Seishin and Toshio behind her, Natsuno trailing after, trying to stifle his laughter. "Don't get an idea in her head! It'll take forever to get it out!" Laughed Natsuno, calling out to Seishin and Toshio. "Well the best place to see a sunset is on a body of water." "Really?" Asked Nea, her violet eyes sparkling. "Yeah, why?" replied Toshio, wary. "I want to show you something." After she said that, she walked in the direction of the forest, "Well? You coming?" They ran to catch up with her. "Here's good enough." "Good enough for what?" "For Nea to show you something, without the unwanted staring." Answered Natsuno. "Unwanted staring? What do you mean by that?" "'Suno means that our chasers know we are here, but need to know what we can do. That answer your question?" Deadpanned Nea. "O.K. Why were you in a underground cage?" "Don't know." "Alright. Let's see what you can do." Encouraged Seishin. "Step back, I haven't fully mastered my power." Nea warned. She started to lift her arms and below, water was beginning to rise. "Wow. We may need you in a drought." Whispered Toshio. Soon the small puddle of water was a huge lake, Toshio, Seishin and Natsuno had to keep walking backwards to avoid getting wet.

"You are amazing!" Exclaimed Seishin, "Though where did you get the water from?" "Oh. It was underground, all I did was raise the water." Mumbled Nea, suddenly shy, "But you should see the stuff 'Suno does!"

**End of Chap 2! That was fun to write. Please tell me if anything was wrong! I suck at spelling! Please Review and tell me how I'm going!  
Pwease?**

**Do you know what their powers are?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, a new chapter for Shiki- The Lost Clan! Wow. This feels so damn weird. Everyone knows that Shiki doesn't belong to me~! And I won't ever get it T.T. The only thing I own is Nea~! So please don't steal her! **

**Date: 18/02/2014**

'…' **You know what this is!**

"…" **Speaking, duh! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: 'FIRE!'**

It was times like this that Nea wanted to scream. "What's wrong?" asked Seishin. "I knew I shouldn't have done it." Whimpered Nea, not understanding all the hopeful looks that the villagers were giving her. "Oh. They must have seen you raise the water." 'You O.K? You're not going to faint? Please say you aren't!' 'I'm fine! Just not used to this much attention!' "Hey, you O.K? You look pale." "I'M FINE!" roared Nea, board-line pissed. Then she stormed off. Natsuno, sighing, said "Sorry. She just isn't used to this much attention." "Oh. Thank you for telling us that." Mumbled Toshio. They were walking through a large section of the village. "Well, I better check on her. Who knows what she'll do." Growled Natsuno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nea Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn it!' I thought. Why did I have to run in a damn forest?! In front of me was my, freaking, stupid asshole, chasers. "Hello, Nea. You ready to go back?" said the one with the fucking, bright, yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline that offer, asshole Tatsumi." Tatsumi just smirked and said: "Really? I don't think you have a chose in the matter, little girl." He snarled, smelling the humans on me. "You're not my mother, not even in my fucking family! So leave 'Suno and I, alone, dammit!" I roared at Tatsumi, and Ruka. "Hmm. Guess we need to change your mind." Whispered Ruka. "Bite me, bitch!" I shot back. Ruka looked mid-twenties, and she had bright red, almost bloody, hair that went down to her waist. She was also Tatsumi's girlfriend. "Why are you making this so hard, Nea?" "'Cause I don't want to be tested on for thousands of years! You may, but 'Suno and I don't!" I screamed. Why the hell am I screaming? I'm just going to either tear my vocal cords, or lose my voice! 'I hope 'Suno and the others aren't coming. They'll rip them apart!' Oh, no. Dammit 'Suno! S**t, they heard it too. "Hmm. Was that a twig snapping? This is going to be very … interesting, wouldn't you say, little girl?" "Stay away from them!" I screamed, why the hell am I still screaming?! "Oh, don't worry, we won't kill them. Just make them want us to kill them." Damn smirks, I want to wipe those smirks off their damn faces! But right now I have to make sure they won't get hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsuno, Toshio and Seishin had just gotten into a clearing when they had seen a woman with red hair that went down to her waist, and a young man with bright blue hair, smirking around Nea, with Nea, muttering some very … interesting words. "Hey! Get away from her!" exclaimed Seishin, already running towards Nea. "Wait! Seishin, stop!" yelled Natsuno running to stop Seishin. He just managed to get Seishin, before he had gotten three metres from where he was standing. "You can't just go into a fight like that, especially with these two!" Whispered Natsuno, only just keeping Seishin from braking free and running towards the couple.

"Aw. A shiki stopping a priest from running up to us. How cute." You could practically smell the sarcasm, flowing from the tone she was using. "Ah. Natsuno. Long time, no see. How are you?" "Can't you two leave my sister and I alone for, oh I don't know, a year?" snarled Natsuno, pretty pissed-off that Tatsumi and his girlfriend were there. "But why would we do that? It's more fun chasing you two!"

'Will they ever leave us alone?' mumbled Nea. 'I think not, sadly.' Answered Natsuno. 'Pity. How about we make them leave? Up to it?' 'Good idea, sister.' While they were planning to each other, Tatsumi and Ruka had walked closer towards Toshio and Seishin. "What are your names?" asked Ruka, her tone dangerously curious. "Why should we tell you?" said Toshio, rudely. "Well, aren't you rude? What are we going to do with you? Torture, or make you into one of us? I thinking of torture. It's much more fun!" said Ruka, her tone getting more dangerous by each word she uttered. 'Oh god. They're going to torture us? Jeeze and I thought Koide and Yuuki were bad.' Thought Seishin and Toshio, slightly worried that the two things would hurt them. Nea and Natsuno, turned, then glared straight at them. 'Did they just think that?' asked Nea. 'I believe they did.'

"Did we do something wrong?" whispered Seishin. "I have no idea, maybe we can ask later?" "Right." While they were talking Tatsumi said: "We'll be taking the little kids right now, so have fun!" And then he threw himself, arms outstretched, in the direction that Nea and Natsuno were in. "Oh f**king god, do you have to- Seishin! Watch out!" Nea screamed. "Uh?" was all Seishin could say, before he was rugby tackled to the ground by Nea. "Run! Now!" yelled Nea and Natsuno. Toshio and Seishin needed no more encouragement. They _ran_. "Don't look behind, keep running!" screamed Nea, looking behind her to see that Tatsumi and Ruka were fifty metres behind and gaining, _fast_. "Go faster!" She screamed, grabbing Seishin and Natsuno grabbing Toshio. "What are you doing?!" yelled Toshio. "Making sure you don't get killed!" Answered Nea. "What?! How are you two running this freaking fast?" Questioned Toshio. 'We'll tell you, when we are safe and we aren't currently getting chased by lunatics. O.K?' 'They didn't speak so how the hell did we hear that?!' 'We can speak in minds, silly!' 'Oh god. So that's why you, both glared at us!' 'Yes. Now please be quiet so we can concentrate on getting all of us to the village.' 'Why the village?' asked Seishin. 'They won't go into crowded places. Too many witnesses. 'Really?' 'Yes.' 'Amazing!' They were just nearing the village when Tatsumi and Ruka stopped and shouted: "We'll get you, just you wait!" "Yeah, like that's going to happen!" replied Nea, her grin almost splitting her face.

"We did it!" She exclaimed, when they were at the clinic. "What are you?" Asked Toshio, itching for an answer, that hopefully made sense. "Well you know we aren't human, obviously, we come from a species called 'Shiki'." Explained Nea, choosing her words carefully. "What are 'Shiki'?" asked Seishin, curiosity in his tone. "They're like … zombies or vampires." Answered Natsuno, his voice quiet, almost as if he was whispering, tell them a very big secret, which he was. "Like vampires or zombies with brains? How many are there?" Questioned Seishin, "then why did they call you little kids?" "We're not as old as they are. We can live for a very long time." Answered Natsuno, then added as a after-thought, "As long as we can keep ourselves hidden, they, though, are blood-thirsty. That's why I told you to not run up to them, Seishin, they've no remorse, for anything. They'll kill what they can. No matter what it is, unless they are told not to kill it." "So we are up against killers who have no remorse, at all. Not a good way to start the winter. How can you kill them?"

**Chapter 3 done!**

**Well if you have any questions you want me to answer or if you want a character in here then please tell me! I also need you guys to tell me if I made any mistakes! Please tell me! **

**See you next chapter!**

**Yaoifangirl999 out!**


End file.
